


The Aviary

by Ayngondaia



Series: The Cost of Love [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), therapy time! with a bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngondaia/pseuds/Ayngondaia
Summary: ''The only thing standing between me taking a well-deserved swing at your face and you clutching a broken nose is this bird,'' Legend growls, ''so thank your lucky stars.''Despite knowing that threat is very, very real, Twilight can't help but let a little laugh slip through. He takes a seat on the bench and sidles closer to Legend, using a finger to scratch the budgie's crown.''I think I should thank the bird, then.''
Relationships: Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: The Cost of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824265
Comments: 17
Kudos: 194





	The Aviary

**Author's Note:**

> i've been staring at this fic for too long. please take it.

‘’You’re not as quiet as you think you are.’’  
  
Legend whirls his head around, a scowl that could curdle milk plastered on his face – and it would’ve made Twilight flinch, had there not been a pink flush on the veteran’s cheeks and a sky-blue budgie snuggling into the palm of his hand.  
  
‘’The only thing standing between me taking a well-deserved swing at your face and you clutching a broken nose is this bird,’’ Legend growls, ‘’so thank your lucky stars.’’  
  
Despite knowing that threat is very, _very_ real, Twilight can’t help but let a little laugh slip through. He takes a seat on the bench and sidles closer to Legend, using a finger to scratch the budgie’s crown.  
  
‘’I think I should thank the bird, then.’’  
  
‘’Har-har. Why are you here?’’  
  
Twilight takes a moment before responding. He’d noticed Legend acting odd all morning, distant and silent – behavior he would’ve expected to see in the early stages of their adventure, _not_ nearly half a year on the road. So, he’d trailed after him, the soft _tap tap tap_ of Legend’s soles against the polished floor ringing loud and clear in his ears – the smell of patchouli and citrus soap an easy enough trail to follow.  
  
‘’You left so suddenly after breakfast,’’ Twilight says. ‘’I just wanted to make sure you were okay.’’  
  
‘’Of course I am,’’ Legend responds hastily, gaze fixated on the little bird perched on his finger, quietly preening its feathers. ‘’Zel— Fable told me of some new birds in the aviary so, that’s what I’m doing. Checking out the birds.’’  
  
Fair enough, the aviary stands before them, and there sure are birds of all sizes and colors flapping about inside it. It’s a large structure, taking up half of the already small room – and the other half is filled to the brim with potted plants of all types. The double doors to the palace garden stand wide open, giving a breath-taking view of the early morning sky, colored pink and dotted with cottony clouds.  
  
Twilight would’ve believed Legend, had he not heard the man’s heart skip a beat.  
  
Though he tries to suppress his heightened senses, it’s a futile effort more often than not. Nights are never truly dark. Silence is never truly quiet. How can he ignore it, whenever a faint whiff of perfume fills his lungs to bursting? When whispers spoken a stone’s throw away sound crystal clear in his ears?  
  
It’s an invasion of privacy.  
  
Legend’s breath hitches in his throat – his heart continues beating in its usual rhythm. He’s obviously upset about _something._ He has to be. But Twilight won’t pry.  
  
He doesn’t ask whenever he picks up on a rustle of cloth, and finds Warriors’ hand disappearing beneath his scarf to rub his throat. It’s not his place to question why the pulsing in Four’s veins sounds frantic, irregular – nor does he inquire after the tear stains dotting Sky’s sailcloth, invisible to the Hylian eye.  
  
But that doesn’t mean he can’t worry. _Oh,_ by the Three, will he worry. He grew up with a whole horde of children at his heels, following his lead because he’s an ‘adult’ and thus all-knowing – but apparently not enough of an adult to not tell him when they messed up or were otherwise in trouble. It’s practically his _job_ to worry, at this point.  
  
But Legend doesn’t need that right now. Any previous attempt at getting the man to open up had been a disaster – not that he was much better at opening up, anyway. Trauma does that to a person.   
  
And now, here they both sit, eyes lost in a plumage of blue and white.  
  
‘’… They sure are cute,’’ Twilight says, grappling for words. ‘’Not as cute as my Bea, though.’’  
  
Legend turns to him with a raised brow, perching the budgie atop his finger – a crack within the walls. A chance, an opening.  
  
Maybe he came here not just to make a fool of himself. Maybe he _can_ help.  
  
‘’Beatrice,’’ he continues, words flowing easier. He attempts to quell the proud grin tugging at his lips – with little success. ‘’My hawk.’’  
  
Legend stares at him as if he’s grown a second head, but Twilight doesn’t mind. All he can think about is that one day he had set Bea loose in his treetop house, and she snatched up the cricket that had been terrorizing him for nights on end. Or that time he’d been lost in his own head (all the voices had been too loud, the lights too bright), and she’d pecked at him until he transformed – and then they were off, speeding down Hyrule’s plains, no earthly woes to tie him down for just a few precious hours.  
  
‘’My Goddess,’’ Legend breathes, ‘’I thought you meant an actual girl for a second there.’’  
  
‘’No, no,’’ Twilight laughs, ‘’I don’t really… do relationships. Not anymore.’’  
  
In the corner of his eye, he watches Legend wince slightly. He resumes cradling the budgie, an uncharacteristic look of guilt in the man’s eyes. Though none of them know the specifics of Twilight’s love life (and the moment it shattered into a gazillion pieces) they all are aware it’s a sore subject for him.  
  
 _Great._ He’s supposed to be _helping,_ damn it, not turn the spotlight on himself. This moment is not about him, nor _her._ He won’t allow himself to wallow in pity.  
  
The less he thinks about her, the better.  
  
‘’Sorry,’’ Legend mumbles, his gaze wandering across the aviary, and the flock of birds trapped inside. ‘’Didn’t mean to bring it up.’’  
  
Just outside the room, in a small clearing in the palace gardens, he spots Wind and Sky – the elder hero showing how to feed the rock and turtle doves crowding around their feet. Their sailor practically has stars in his eyes at the sight of the small, friendly birds – a far cry from the bold, sandwich-stealing seagulls he’s used to.  
  
Twilight’s heart instantly feels lighter at the sight of them – if only by a little bit.  
  
‘’It’s fine,’’ he says.  
  
‘’It’s not fine. You look like a kicked puppy.’’  
  
He rushes to put on a mask of neutrality, but the damage has already been done. Legend leans closer, letting the bird hop over onto Twilight’s head. It scurries about for a bit before settling down, nestling in his mess of hair. A deep sigh comes from his left as Legend leans into the bench, arms crossed and head thrown back, as if he can find all the answers he’s craving in the ceiling’s support beams.  
  
‘’Alright,’’ he breathes out the words, ‘’spill.’’  
  
‘’I— I’m not,’’ Twilight splutters in protest. ‘’This isn’t about me.’’  
  
‘’Oh, you want it to be about _me,_ huh?’’  
  
‘’I do, actually.’’  
  
Legend huffs loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his skull – but Twilight isn’t deterred. Far from it. That twitch in Legend’s brow, that sharp intake of breath and the thrum of his heart quickening – Twilight knows better than to give up too soon.  
  
His heightened senses are an invasion of privacy – and yet, they allow him to help where others can not.  
  
‘’You’re a part of this group, too,’’ he continues softly, even though there’s no possible way the boys outside can hear him. ‘’And, whether you decide to believe it or not, we care for you.’’  
  
… Legend says nothing, keeping his arms crossed and gaze pointedly on the toes of his boots.  
  
‘’Did you—‘’  
  
‘’I heard you,’’ Legend says, something soft and fragile lacing his words. Something so unlike him, Twilight notes. If it wasn’t for that full head of cotton candy-pink hair, he’d have thought he was sitting next to a whole different person. ‘’It’s just— I just wanted some quiet time. To reflect, and stuff.’’  
  
‘’Oh,’’ Twilight says, eloquent as ever. ‘’Should I have left you alone?’’  
  
He gains a shrug in response. ‘’You’re not terrible company. It could be worse.’’  
  
…  
  
‘’Here,’’ Twilight begins, scooping up the budgie that had been nestling in his hair – it lets out an indignant chirp at being unceremoniously plucked from its comfy seat, much to his amusement, ‘’this is the bird of feelings.’’  
  
Legend lets out something between a snort and an annoyed huff, shaking his head as Twilight places the bird in his lap.  
  
‘’I’m not doing this, Twi.’’  
  
‘’Whoever is holding the bird of feelings,’’ he continues, taking great joy out of the smirk gracing Legend’s lips, ‘’gets to talk about whatever they’re feeling without fear of judgment.’’  
  
Legend groans, then proceeds to physically melt into the bench in resignation, a mutter of _‘this is so stupid’_ just barely hidden beneath his breath. Twilight, for his part, just takes in the morning light streaming in through the windows and the soft trill of birdsong accompanying this peaceful dawn.  
  
Minutes pass before he hears Legend shift, ever so slightly.  
  
‘’If you tell this to anyone,’’ he whispers, ‘’I promise you, I _will_ hunt you down.’’  
  
‘’I could outrun you,’’ Twilight chuckles.  
  
‘’Not forever.’’  
  
The mood is lighter, if only for a short while. Just when Twilight thinks he’s not getting anything out of him and should leave him be, Legend reaches underneath his collar. He fumbles around with something – a cord, leather – and pulls.  
  
Twilight can feel his heart drop— can hear its beating cease.  
  
Catching the morning rays, hung from the cord, is a ring – simple, unadorned. Engravings on the inside.  
  
 _A wedding band._  
  
‘’You may have your issues with love—‘’ Legend says, and all the mirth is gone, replaced by a dry laugh and a glossy look in his eyes. Twilight’s vocal chords tie themselves into a knot at the sight. ‘’—well, my ventures haven’t been all roses and sunshine, either.’’  
  
When Twilight finds his voice, it doesn’t feel like his own. Words too brittle. Tone too careful.  
  
‘’Did she leave you?’’  
  
‘’I guess you could say that.’’ Another dry, pained laugh. ‘’She’s dead.’’  
  
Where he can hear Legend’s heart rate pick up, thundering in his chest, Twilight’s own heart plummets. This was a stupid idea. He shouldn’t have followed after Legend, shouldn’t have stuck his nose where it doesn’t belong – but they’re a _team_. They _should_ talk about things like this, instead of bottling up whatever is plaguing them until their dams are seconds away from bursting underneath the pressure. It’s in all of their best interest to be open with each other.  
  
But… he can see why Legend decided not to. This isn’t something to just drop out of the blue.  
  
It’s scary, to choose to become vulnerable.  
  
Legend must’ve noticed the journey his mind went on, for he sighs for the umpteenth time that day, cradling the budgie as if it’s the last thing tethering him to this life.  
  
‘’It’s fine, Twilight.’’  
  
‘’No,’’ Twilight protests – Legend looks up at his volume, eyes wide. ‘’It’s _not_ fine. I shouldn’t have pressed the issue, true, but you shouldn’t have kept this from us. You don’t have to shoulder this burden alone.’’  
  
A shrug. ‘’It’s better than gaining your pity.’’  
  
Silence reigns.  
  
… Gently, Twilight reaches for the budgie, holding it in his palm. It chirps, and he can swear it’s an encouraging one. Birds, no matter how big or small, always know just how to pull him out of the far reaches of his own mind.  
  
‘’… I feel like you should have more faith in us.’’  
  
Legend’s dam breaks.  
  
The pelt across his shoulders is warm, a little shaggy and smelly – and Legend accepts it readily. He smells citrus fruit and feels the beat of Legend’s heart against his own chest. He has yet to fix this – and maybe it can never be truly fixed – but he’s glad to know he’s helped somewhat, no matter how small. Maybe one day, they’ll all feel ready to lay their souls bare. Today is not that day.  
  
But it’s a start.


End file.
